At present, connections between the inside of the engine block and external connecting lines are usually made by means of threaded bores in the engine block into which are screwed connecting members, such as connecting pipe stubs, nipples and the like. These prior art connections are both time-consuming and costly to manufacture as they require machining operations to cut threads into the internally threaded bores in the engine block and externally into the connecting members to be screwed into the threaded bores. Additionally, these threaded connections must be reliably sealed by appropriate sealing arrangements which frequently require additional machining. The connection of the threaded connecting members, such as pipes or nipples which are screwed into the threaded bores of the engine block is time-consuming, particularly as this must be done frequently with a predetermined torque to assure a reliable seal.
The prior art coupling arrangements by the use of threaded parts and threaded bores is also disadvantageous in connection with present-day manufacturing techniques as used in the automotive industry relying ever more heavily on robots because it limits the applicability and/or complicates the use of robots for these connections.